emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5616/5617 (25th May 2010)
Plot John and Moira are more than disappointed when they turn up at Holly's college art exhibition and discover that her artwork isn't on show. Returning home puzzled, Moira and John find Holly and Roz. Holly falls into her parents' trap as she lies that she saw her artwork there that morning. Furious that she's lying, the Bartons demand answers and Holly's forced to reveal that she's been thrown out of college for dealing drugs. Seething, Moira suggests taking Holly to a drug counselling session but John decides that they can handle the problem themselves as a family. John grounds Holly and insists that she'll spend her days working on the farm. Moira doesn't agree but leaves John to it, hoping for the best. Meanwhile, Brenda tries to comfort Viv as she rails about how much Bob has hurt her. Bob's friends encourage him not to give up and to go see Viv. Later, as Viv and Bob talk, he feels a flicker of love - and he vows not to give up on their marriage. Elsewhere, Diane's buzzing as she relays details of her France trip to Val. Doug, however, watches from afar and is upset that he can't compete with Charlie. Also, Paddy urges Marlon to ask Rhona out for a drink; Andy warms towards Adele; Chas is eager to support Aaron but Carl's struggling to feign concern; Adam insists that Aaron can't hide at Paddy's forever and offers to go to a gay bar with him; and Doug and Leyla pinch the last of the Home Farm shop stock. Cast Regular cast *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Roz Fielding - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Tania Page - Victoria Pritchard *Charlie Haynes - George Costigan Locations *Main Street *Connelton View - Front garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen and stairway) and café *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and field *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Home Farm Fayre - Shop floor and exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, women's toilets, back lobby and staff corridor *Hotten College - Art room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen Notes *This was a one-hour episode due to no episode being broadcast on Monday 24th May as an edition of Coronation Street was transmitted in Emmerdale's place. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,640,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes